The present invention relates to carrying cases and pertains particularly to a case having a portable removable organizer having an improved arrangement of multiple pocket assemblies for carrying cases in kit form.
People often carry many items that are often placed loosely in a suitcase when traveling. These items are usually disorganized and difficult to locate. Some of these people are also engaged in a profession or trade that entails carrying with them numerous business or trade related items such as toiletries, cosmetics, samples or tools. Often, these items are transported to a business or work site in a special carrying case specifically designed for these items.
In the above identified parent application, and in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,209, I disclose a multi-pocketed carrying case having a variety of pockets in removable inserts, which is convenient for an overnight bag. It is particularly convenient for carrying toiletries, cosmetics and personal items for travel. However, experience has shown that even further improvements in inserts for overnight carrying cases is desirable. In particular it is desirable to have one easy organizer that provision for carrying jewelry and cosmetics and provides everything visible and with easy access.
There is a need for a carrying case that is adaptable to carry many related or unrelated items in an organized fashion, and have provision for carrying jewelry and cosmetics and provides everything visible and with easy access. It would be desirable to have a case with multiple pockets for holding articles of different sizes in a secure manner and that also allows ease of accessibility.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved removable carrying case organizer insert with multiple pockets for holding articles of different sizes secure and readily accessible.
A multi-pocketed organizer insert for a carrying case comprises a multi-pocket panel assembly secured to the back panel of the half shell and comprising a pleated or zig zag folded panel forming overlapping front and back panels, these back panels are secured to another back panel forming a plurality of pockets having spaces therebetween, and a closure panel secured along an edge to the back panel to thereby overlap and close the plurality of pockets.
Another embodiment of the carrying case comprises an adjustable and expandable case for carrying many types of items in an organized fashion, and particularly suited for carrying a few clothing items. This embodiment of the invention has multiple pocket assembly devices for holding articles of different sizes in a secure manner that are readily accessible to a user. This embodiment of the invention includes, in kit form, multiple accessory storage devices that include various multiple pocket assembly designs and a portable case with adjustable partitionable members.